Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 10
Paniola Town Surrounded by ranch land and grazing pastures, this quaint little town has the feeling of an old-timey settlement. Its wooden buildings blend right in with the surrounding forest. Your buddy Hau is hanging out here in Paniola Town and, after healing your Pokémon, he quickly whisks you into another battle. If you chose Rowlet= |-| If you chose Litten= |-| If you chose Popplio= He'll reward you with a for defeating him. Check out the town afterward, resting at the nearby Pokémon Center. You can also purchase some items at the Poké Mart: Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= At the west side of town, you'll see two Team Skull Grunts picking on a poor . If you decide to step in and help the Vulpix, you'll have to battle one of the grunts. |} Unfortunately, the is still spooked enough to run off after you to save it, but if you come back the next day, you'll find that it left a little gift for you—the that Team Skull wanted. You can use Bottle Caps for Hyper Training once you enter the Hall of Fame. In front of the Pokémon Center, you might encounter a middle-aged man who seems to really want one specific item or another. He'll be willing to pay you a whole 5,000 for whatever item he wants. He appears at random, so you might want to run in and out of the Pokémon Center a few times to see if he appears. He'll show up each day, but only once per day, so you'll only get one shot at meeting him and selling him the item he wants. You can't even drop into the Pokémon Center to buy something without him disappearing, so you'll need to keep a stock of the items he likes if you hope to keep claiming your 5,000 every day. Visit Captain Kiawe's house, which stands just west of the Pokémon Center. Talk to all the family's , and one of them will hand you a . You'll notice that right next door to Kiawe's house is a stable, which houses a local . Speak to the nearby, and he'll give you a once a day. When you're done here, head north to Paniola Ranch. Paniola Ranch Stretching north of Paniola Town, this sprawling pasture offers plenty of room for Pokémon to graze. The Pokémon Nursery is located here: a place where pairs of Pokémon can play all day, and where you may possibly discover Pokémon Eggs. A woman will battle you a little up the path. |} Trot northward along Paniola Ranch's dusty road and you'll soon be stopped by a rancher who leads you into the nearby Moomoo Paddock. Mallow awaits you there, and she registers a new Ride Pokémon, , for you. Now you can use Stoutland Search to sniff out hidden items! Search the ranch thoroughly as you make your way north. Go west from the spot where you talked to Mallow and help some ranchers wrangle a rowdy . Talk to the Tauros to get things started, then beat it in a battle for a reward. |} He will give you a for your trouble. Near the entrance to Moomoo Paddock, there's a woman who can tell how many wild Pokémon have called for SOS allies in battles you've had. She'll give you this info for free anytime, and the first time you talk to her, she'll throw in five s. On the ramp is a you can battle. |} Go across the ramp to the right and up, and you'll eventually come to the Pokémon Nursery. Talk to the outside and it will restore your Pokémon free of charge, anytime you'd like. Go inside and talk to the Pokémon Breeder to receive . She can also check what type of move will be for each of your Pokémon. Talk to the Pokémon Breeder behind the desk and she will give you a Pokémon Egg. Carry the Egg around with you as part of your team, and it will eventually hatch into an ! If you've hatched the Egg you got here, speak to the second Breeder behind the counter in the Nursery with in your party. She'll give you one of three stones. The choice is yours: , , or . Exit the Nursery and go east. You can't go down to at the moment due to some blocking the path. Nearby is a broken fence. Search the grass with Stoutland to find an . Then south of that is a . There’s an behind the red truck to the right. South of the red truck is another trainer. |} Then head north and fight the last trainer. |} Then you’re headed further north to . Route 5 This winding trail lies north of Paniola Ranch, and connects to Brooklet Hill in the west and up north. The ledges prevent travelers from fully exploring the area unless they enter from Route 8. You can speak with the Trial Guide near the entrance to the route. He'll challenge you if you can defeat every other trainer on the route first. Just a little further up the route is a set of . |} Go left of them and through the grass going up to find a . Keep going left and you'll find a Berry tree. You might end up battling a to get the Berries, though. Near the tree is a . |} Go back around and north up the path and you'll find a . Go into the nearby grass and by the rock blocking the way is a hidden . Go back just a little bit and up the ramp. Go all the way around and you'll find . Jump down the ramp and battle the nearby . |} The s squatting on the ground are blocking your way for the moment, so head back around the way you came to find Hau, having just lost a battle with Gladion, a Team Skull enforcer who challenges you to a battle. Be careful as his is disguised as a at first, due to its Ability. Not soon after the battle, the two Team Skull members come over to you and attempt to battle you, but Gladion stops them. They complain, then remind Gladion that he's not really part of Team Skull before walking away. Gladion then walks away as well. Hau gives you three s after the battle. Head to the Pokémon Center. To the right of the Pokémon Center are two trainers, who will have a Double Battle with you. |} Now that you've defeated all of the Trainers on the southern part of Route 5, go back and talk to the to battle him. |} Be careful as his is holding the , the Z-Crystal, allowing it to use the devastating . After defeating the Trial Guide, he'll give you . The man with the fishing rod inside the Pokémon Center will give you a . The man in glasses to the left of the Café will ask you to show him a for a reward of 3,000. Another person will trade you a in exchange for a . The Noibat will be holding a . It is nicknamed "Noinoi." Pick up some items at the Poké Mart if you need to. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Make sure to heal your Pokémon up before heading into Brooklet Hill, site of your next trial! Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon